


Erinnerung

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Deutsch | German, Does this count as incest?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Heartache, It's his sister's husband after all, Late at Night, M/M, Memories, Sad, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, deeper than I expected, i'm not sure, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Es ist Karfreitag, als ein junger Ritter vor der Tür von Trevrizents Klause steht, und mit Sicherheit kein Zufall, dass es sich dabei um seinen Neffen Parzivâl handelt, den Sohn seiner verstorbenen Schwester Herzeloyde.Doch auch mit Parzivâls Vater Gahmuret verbindet Trevrizent schmerzliche Erinnerungen...





	Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196649) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight)

> nicht gebetat, sry not sry… ':D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Das Feuer in der Klause brannte langsam herunter, und Trevrizent sah deutlich, dass Parzivâl große Mühe hatte, seine Augen überhaupt noch offen zu halten. Kein Wunder, nachdem er ihn jetzt den ganzen Tag lang über die Geschichte des Grals und die Familie seiner Mutter aufgeklärt hatte. Der arme junge Mann musste müde sein, schließlich war er wochenlang durch den Wald geritten. Und er konnte ihm nicht einmal ein richtiges Bett anbieten. Nun, damit würde sein Neffe sich eben abfinden müssen. Ändern konnte er das jetzt auch nicht.

Trevrizent stand auf und meinte noch, während er eine zweite Decke aus einer Truhe holte: „Also, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um den Gral. Du hast schlimmere Sünden auf dich geladen. Diese eine braucht dich nicht zu verunsichern.“

Zweifelnd sah Parzivâl ihn an. „Aber Anfortas… und der Gral… und werde ich meine Frau je wieder sehen?“

„Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen.“ Trevrizent warf Parzivâl die Decke zu. „Du kannst dich hinten auf die Tannenreiser legen. Wir müssen uns das Bett teilen. Wenn dich das stört, dann kann ich auch auf dem Boden schlafen.“

„Nein, schon in Ordnung.“ Parzivâl wickelte sich in seine Decke und trottete hinüber zu dem Lager, auf das Trevrizent deutete. Kaum lag er auf den Zweigen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen, die wochenlange Reise, aber vor allem die bittere Kälte, die seit gestern herrschte, hatten ihn erschöpft.

Liebevoll betrachtete Trevrizent seinen Neffen, und doch versetzte ihm sein jugendlich-schönes Gesicht einen Stich. Wie ähnlich er doch seiner Mutter Herzeloyde sah! Seiner Schwester, die aus Kummer über den Abschied von ihrem Sohn gestorben war. Er wünschte Parzivâl so sehr, dass seine Suche nach dem Gral und nach seiner Frau eines Tages erfolgreich sein würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich auf seinem Weg dorthin verirrt, aber er war kein schlechter Mensch, und würde mit Sicherheit bald wieder die richtige Richtung einschlagen. Eines Tages würde er schon lernen, dass Gott ihm seine Sünden vergeben würde. Auch, wenn es eine harte Lektion war. Dennoch war Trevrizent sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis Parzivâl wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückfinden würde.

Der Tod seiner Mutter war allerdings nicht der einzige Grund, warum Trevrizent seinen Neffen nicht ansehen konnte, ohne einen furchtbaren Schmerz in seiner Brust zu fühlen. Vor allem nämlich erinnerte Parzivâl ihn an seinen Vater, Gahmuret. Ein einziges Mal nur war Trevrizent ihm begegnet, dem Mann seiner Schwester, und er hatte Herzeloyde sofort um ihn beneidet.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen starrte Trevrizent in das verglühende Feuer. Gahmuret… Es war nur eine Nacht gewesen, ein geheimes Treffen, einige geflüsterte Worte, die nie hätten gesprochen werden dürfen. Dann Lippen auf Lippen, Haut an Haut, und Gefühle, die wohl nie ganz erlöschen würden…

_24 Jahre zuvor_

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Gahmuret verschwitzt und müde, mit seiner Armbrust über der Schulter und einem erlegten Kaninchen in der Hand zurück zu seinem Zelt kam. Einer seiner Ritter meinte noch zu ihm, dass ein unbekannter Besucher auf ihn warten würde, der sich nicht hatte abwimmeln lassen, und er seufzte innerlich auf. Ihm war gerade nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft. Er hätte sich gerne einfach nur gewaschen und sich dann hingelegt, um mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.

An Herzeloyde hatte er denken müssen, als er auf der Pirsch gelegen hatte. So gerne er auch für seinen Fürsten im fernen Osten in den Krieg zog, von Zeit zu Zeit plagten ihn doch Gewissensbisse. Treue zu seinem Herrn war ja schön und gut, aber auch seiner Frau schuldete er Treue. Seiner wunderschönen Frau, die jetzt zuhause in Kanvoleis auf ihn wartete, auf seine Rückkehr hoffte, für ihn betete… wie hatte er sie nur verlassen können?

Als er aber den wunderschönen jungen Mann sah, der in seinem Zelt saß und auf ihn wartete, waren sämtliche Gedanken an Herzeloyde sofort aus seinem Herzen vertrieben. Gahmuret musste nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen, seine roten Lippen, die hellen lockigen Haare, der unverkennbare Schein seiner Haut, wie ein inneres Leuchten – dieser Mann war adelig, und er sah Herzeloyde zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Sein Lächeln war faszinieren, es schien seine Lippen kaum zu erreichen, sondern strahlte viel mehr aus seinen Augen. Gahmuret vergaß beinahe, zu atmen.

„Guten Tag, mein Herr.“ Der Fremde hatte sich erhoben und war ein paar Schritte auf ihn zugegangen, während Gahmuret noch, geblendet von seiner Schönheit, wie erstarrt im Zelteingang stehen geblieben hatte. Jetzt verneigte er sich artig vor ihm. „Ihr seid also der große Gahmuret Anschevîn, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe.“

Verlegen fuhr sich Gahmuret durch die Haare. „Ja. Ja, der bin ich. Und wer seid Ihr?“

Der Fremde lächelte schüchtern. „Mein Name, werter Herr, sollte nicht genannt werden.“

„Aber ich kenne Euch doch irgendwo her. Sind wir uns schon einmal irgendwo begegnet? Auf dem Turnier vor Kanvoleis vielleicht?“ Gahmuret schaffte es jetzt endlich, sich aus seiner Regungslosigkeit zu befreien, trat einige Schritte ins Zelt und bedeutete dem Fremden, doch wieder Platz zu nehmen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“ Der Unbekannte sah Gahmuret lächelnd zu, wie der ein scharfes Messer vom Gürtel zog und damit das Kaninchen häutete und ausnahm. „Aber sagt, mein Herr, wohin führt Euch Eure Fahrt?“

Gahmuret warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass ich Euer Gesicht kenne“, murmelte er noch, bevor er lauter sagte: „Nach Baldac. Mein Fürst, der Bâruk, ruft mich in den Krieg. Ich habe ihm lange Jahre treu gedient, es wäre mehr als unehrenhaft, wenn ich ihm jetzt meine Hilfe versagen würde.“

„Das glaube ich Euch.“ Wieder lächelte der Fremde auf diese einzigartige, faszinierende Weise, die Gahmuret irgendwoher so bekannt vorkam. „Und als ehrenhafter Mann leistet Ihr Eurem Fürsten natürlich Beistand. Was sonst sollte man von Euch erwarten?“

Gahmuret hatte das Kaninchen jetzt ausgeweidet und warf es in einen leeren Kochtopf, der neben dem niedrig brennenden Feuer stand. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er auf sein überschwängliches Lob erwidern sollte, zumal er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht kannte, also versuchte er es mit einer Gegenfrage. „Und was führt Euch nach Sevilla?“

„Oh, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Rôhas, zu einem Turnier. Mir ein paar Herzen erobern.“ Der Mann zwinkerte Gahmuret zu, und ihm fuhr die Hitze durch die Augen bis in die Brust. „Und was ist mit Euch, Gahmuret? Seid Ihr nur mit Kaninchen so erfolgreich, oder auch auf anderen Gebieten ein geschickter Jäger?“

Diese Offenheit verschlug Gahmuret zunächst die Sprache. Machte dieser Fremde ihm tatsächlich gerade ein eindeutiges Angebot? Er spürte, dass er rot wurde. Kurz dachte er an Herzeloyde, aber schnell waren diese Schuldgefühle verdrängt. Für ihn gab es nur noch diesen Mann.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie geschickt ich tatsächlich bin“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Aber hin und wieder gelingt mir doch ein recht ansehnlicher Fang.“ Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Und er hoffte inständig, dass er die Anspielungen des Fremden nicht falsch interpretiert hatte.

„Ach ja? Und wäre ich so ein… ansehnlicher Fang?“

Der Blick und das anzügliche Grinsen des anderen Mannes ließen Gahmuret erschaudern. Er atmete tief ein. „Oh, auf jeden Fall! Die Frage ist nur… Ihr macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als würdet Ihr Euch so leicht fangen lassen.“ Langsam begann ihm dieses Gespräch, so seltsam es auch sein mochte, sogar Spaß zu machen, und er zwinkerte dem Anderen zu.

„Da könntet Ihr Recht haben.“ Der andere seufzte und schlug dann kokett die Beine übereinander. „Aber vielleicht… würde ich mich ja ganz freiwillig in Eure Fänge begeben.“

Gahmurets Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Meinte der Fremde das gerade ernst? „Das… würde mich überraschen. Aber es wäre nicht unwillkommen.“ Er lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu dem anderen, und der streckte tatsächlich die Hand aus, um ihm eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Nervös wischte Gahmuret sich seine verschwitzten und noch immer blutigen Hände an seiner Hose ab, bevor er seine Finger vorsichtig über die weichen, glattrasierten Wangen des jungen Mannes gleiten ließ, der ihm gegenüber saß.

Wie in Trance bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander zu, sie küssten sich langsam und sanft. Gahmuret erschauderte. Er zog den jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, näher zu sich, auf seinen Schoß, in ihren Kuss mischte sich ein verlangendes, langgezogenes Stöhnen.

Der Fremde zog den Kopf zurück und grinste Gahmuret frech an. „Du kannst es gar nicht erwarten, wie?“

Gahmuret nickte, er legte dem anderen beide Hände auf die Hüfte und wollte ihn wieder näher zu sich ziehen. Sein Penis wurde von diesem bisschen Küssen schon steif, und er konnte es kaum abwarten, diesen jungen Mann endlich nackt und willig vor sich liegen zu sehen, ihn zu nehmen, in ihm zu kommen –

„Aber nicht hier.“ Der Fremde stand plötzlich auf. „Hier sind zu viele Menschen, die uns hören könnten. Kommt heute Abend, wenn es dunkel wird, in mein Zelt. Es darf Euch niemand sehen, versprecht mir das.“

„Wie soll ich so lange auf Euch warten?“ Gahmuret erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls und zog den anderen in eine kurze Umarmung, küsste ihn noch einmal hart und gierig auf die Lippen.

„Das schafft Ihr schon.“ Mit einem Augenzwinkern wollte der Fremde sich davon machen, doch Gahmuret hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Wartet! Wartet… ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich Euch suchen soll. Ich kenne nicht einmal Euren Namen.“

„Meinen Namen müsst Ihr dafür nicht kennen. Lauft in Richtung der Kathedrale, und haltet Ausschau nach dem Wappen mit der Taube. Etwa eine Meile von hier steht mein Zelt. Ihr solltet es finden, wenn Ihr tatsächlich ein so guter Jäger seid, wie Ihr vorgebt.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zelt, und Gahmuret starrte ihm enttäuscht und sehnsüchtig hinterher. In seiner Hose war es jetzt schon eng genug, und bis heute Abend waren es noch einige Stunden. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ Gahmuret sich neben dem Feuer auf den Boden fallen und begann, sein Kaninchen zu zerteilen und zu kochen. Er konnte aber nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu jenem Unbekannten schweiften.

Wer war dieser Mann, der ihm seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte, ihn aber allein mit seinem Lächeln so verzaubert hatte? Und warum sollten sie nicht zusammen gesehen werden? Alle diese Fragen beschäftigten ihn, und zugleich war da das Verlangen nach dem warmen Körper dieses Mannes. Er bekam ihn einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf…

Als die Dämmerung sich über das Lager gesenkt hatte, stahl Gahmuret sich schließlich aus seinem Zelt. Er hatte gebadet, sich rasiert und ein frisches Hemd angezogen. Und jetzt machte er sich nervös auf den Weg in Richtung der Kathedrale. Er hatte mittlerweile eine Vermutung, wer dieser junge Mann sein könnte. Diese Ahnung machte ihr Treffen noch verbotener… aber gleichzeitig wurde der Fremde für Gahmuret so nur noch begehrenswerter.

Kühle Luft stieg vom Boden auf, doch seine Wangen glühten vor Erregung. So sehr sehnte er sich nach dieser warmen Umarmung, die er heute Nachmittag nur kurz hatte spüren dürfen. Jetzt wollte er endlich mehr.

Er hatte Angst, das Zelt mit dem Wappen der Taube im Dunkeln nicht zu finden, und er fürchtete sich auch, jemanden zu fragen, da der Fremde ihn angewiesen hatte, dass niemand ihn sehen dürfe. Aber er fand es, und als er eintrat, wurde er von dem Unbekannten mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßt.

„Du hast also doch hergefunden!“

„Ja… das habe ich.“ Gahmuret hatte seine Hände wieder in den langen blonden Haaren des Mannes vergraben, wühlte sich durch seine weichen Locken und atmete tief den Geruch seiner Haut ein. Er wirkte so vertraut, alles an ihm… „Bitte, mein Freund, sag mir wer du bist.“

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf ich nicht.“

Gahmuret zog ihn wieder in seine Arme, küsste ihm die Lippen, die Wangen, die Stirn, dann flüsterte er schließlich: „Du bist der Bruder meiner Frau, habe ich Recht?“

Kurz erstarrte der Fremde in seiner Umarmung, dann meinte er schnell: „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer Eure Frau ist.“

„Natürlich, du kennst sie. Sie ist Herzeloyde, die Herrscherin von Kanvoleis und Wâleis.“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie meine Schwester ist?“ Der junge Mann errötete.

„Also bist du ihr Bruder?“ Gahmuret merkte ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Brust, einen ungewohnten Kitzel, und zugleich das brennende Gefühl der Gewissheit, etwas Verbotenes zu tun.

Der andere seufzte. „Ja. Ja, ich bin Trevrizent, der Bruder Herzeloydes.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Zu dir kommen. Dir meinen Namen verraten. Woran hast du mich erkannt?“

Gahmuret lachte leise. „Du bist mindestens so schön wie sie. Als ich dich gesehen habe, erschienst du mir gleich so vertraut. Ihr seid euch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Herzeloyde und du.“ Er beugte sich vor, um Trevrizent einen vorsichtigen Kuss zu geben, und der ließ es geschehen. „Du hast nie etwas besseres getan, als in mein Zelt zu kommen. Denn dich will ich noch viel mehr als sie.“

Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr viel für den Rest des Abends. Sie verloren sich in Küssen und leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen. Bald lagen sie nackt nebeneinander auf Trevrizents Bett, eng umschlungen. Gahmuret rieb seine Erektion verlangend am Oberschenkel des anderen. Trevrizent stöhnte leise auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Gahmuret kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, er beugte sich über ihn und fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen, streichelte dabei über seine Schultern, seine Brust, spielte mit seinen harten Brustwarzen…

Trevrizent holte schließlich keuchend Luft und deutete hinüber zu dem Tisch, der in der Mitte des Zeltes stand. „Da ist Öl… das kannst du nehmen.“

Gahmuret nickte nur, stand auf und kam kurz darauf mit dem Fläschchen in der Hand wieder zurück zu Trevrizent. Wieder kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine, dann begann er, ihn mithilfe des Öls und seiner Finger vorzubereiten. Gleichzeitig legte er seine Lippen um Trevrizents steifen Penis, saugte und leckte an der Spitze, bis der junge Mann unter ihm jedes Mal laut stöhnte, wenn er seine Finger in ihm bewegte. Also zog er sich aus ihm zurück und drang dafür gleich darauf langsam mit seinem Penis in ihn ein.

Trevrizent schloss die Augen, als Gahmuret begann, sich ihn ihm zu bewegen. Er war langsam und rücksichtsvoll, hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und küsste ihn jetzt wieder, so zärtlich wie vorhin. Schon Gahmurets Finger hatten ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht, aber als er jetzt ganz in ihm war, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Eine unerträgliche Spannung konzentrierte sich in seinem Unterleib.

Endlich wurde Gahmuret schneller. Trevrizent legte den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte den Rücken durch und legte seine Beine um Gahmurets Hüfte. Immer, wenn er in ihn stieß, drückte er ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich, er wollte ihn tiefer in sich spüren, härter. Er wollte dieses Gefühl in sich aufnehmen, den Mann, den er über alle Maßen bewunderte, in den er sich auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte, in seinen Armen zu halten.

Bald wurden die Hitze und die Anspannung unerträglich, seine Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern, und als er sich schließlich endlich zwischen die Beine griff, um sich Erlösung zu verschaffen, hielt er nicht mehr lange durch. Die Finger an seiner Erektion, die schnell und hart auf und ab rieben, waren genug. Mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen kam er, sein Orgasmus nahm ihm fast den Atem. Dann sank er erschöpft auf die Matratze zurück.

Er spürte, dass Gahmuret noch immer in ihn stieß, jetzt hart und schnell und beinahe rücksichtslos, und kurz darauf die Hitze, als sich das Sperma des anderen in ihn ergoss. Gahmuret seufzte leise auf, dann zog er sich aus Trevrizent zurück und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen.

Trevrizent strich ihm träge durch die Haare. „Du bist so schön…“

Sanft küsste Gahmuret ihn auf die Lippen, bevor er antwortete: „Du aber auch… schöner als Herzeloyde…“ Er seufzte, schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Trevrizent, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich danke dir für heute Nacht. Aber so ein Treffen… das dürfen wir nicht wiederholen.“

Verständig nickte Trevrizent. „Falls wir uns je wieder über den Weg laufen. Allzu oft darf ich nicht auf Turniere reiten.“ Er legte liebevoll einen Arm um Gahmuret. „Ich weiß, du hast Herzeloyde geheiratet, und du wirst zu ihr zurückkehren, wenn dein Feldzug beendet ist. Trotzdem…“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Gahmuret auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Gahmuret.“

Der antwortete aber nicht mehr, und den Rest der Nacht verbrachten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen, mit sanften Küssen und liebevollen Berührungen, bis sie beide schließlich einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sie sich wortlos voneinander, Gahmuret zog sich an, sie küssten sich kurz, aber leidenschaftlich, und dann ging er zurück zu seinem eigenen Zelt. Als Trevrizent noch am selben Nachmittag noch einmal zu ihm kam, um ihm zu erzählen, dass er am nächsten Morgen weiter in Richtung Rôhas reiten würde. Gahmuret nickte nur stumm. Er wusste, dass es wohl das beste für sie beide war, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden. Am besten nie wieder. Aber dennoch tat die Trennung schrecklich weh.

Zum Abschied schenkte Gahmuret ihm einen großen, grünen Edelstein, und überließ Trevrizent seinen Neffen Ithêr als Knappen. Dann umarmten sie sich ein letztes Mal. Trevrizent konnte nicht widerstehen und gab Gahmuret einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Und Gahmuret seufzte leise, und flüsterte ihm dann zu: „Vielleicht nicht hier… aber in einer anderen Welt. Ich liebe dich auch, Trevrizent.“

_24 Jahre später_

Dann war er gegangen. Er hatte Gahmuret nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, denn der Mann seiner Schwester, der Vater Parzivâls, war nur wenige Monate später vor Baldac gefallen. Als kurz darauf auch noch Trevrizents Bruder Anfortas verwundet worden war, hatte er sich in seine Klause im Wald zurückgezogen, um Buße zu tun. Nicht nur für Anfortas, der unter seiner unheilbaren Wunde schrecklich leiden musste, sondern auch für sich selbst. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Gott auch ihn strafte, für seine Ritterfahrten und für seine Nacht mit Gahmuret. Und wie bei Anfortas hatten seine Sünden eine Wunde hinterlassen, die nicht heilen wollte. Nur, ihm blutete das Herz.

Er hatte sich den Gesetzen des Grals widersetzt. Am Ende war es gar seine Schuld, dass Gahmuret gefallen war. Noch immer hatte er die Reliquienkapsel, die er aus dem grünen Edelstein, den Gahmuret ihm geschenkt hatte, geschliffen hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an seinen toten Liebhaber, aber er hatte gelernt, mit diesem Schmerz zu leben.

Aber dass Parzivâl jetzt hier auftauchte, gab dem Schmerz ganz neue Aspekte. Nach Gahmuret hatte er nie mehr einen anderen Menschen auf diese innige, hingebungsvolle Art lieben können. Parzivâl erinnerte ihn an das, was er hätte haben können. In einer anderen Welt. In mehr als nur einer.

Er erinnerte ihn an Gahmuret, in der feurigen, leidenschaftlichen Art, wie er seine Frau Condwîrâmûrs liebte. Genauso hingebungsvoll hatte er Gahmuret geliebt, und in Gahmurets Augen hatte das selbe verzweifelte Verlangen gelegen, das er in Parzivâls Blick erkannte, wenn er von Condwîrâmûrs sprach. Es ließ ihn diese wenigen Stunden der Unbeschwertheit vermissen, der Nervosität, der Vorfreude, als er in seinem Zelt auf Gahmuret gewartet hatte. Und er dachte an die kurze Zeit danach, in der sie glücklich zusammen gewesen waren.

Parzivâl erinnerte ihn aber auch an das, was Gahmuret und er hätten haben können, wenn der nicht gefallen wäre. An eine Welt, in der Parzivâl mit seinem Vater aufgewachsen war, und in der er an Gahmurets Seite hätte leben können. In der Parzivâl eher sein Sohn als sein Neffe wäre. In der Gahmuret und er wie Mann und Frau zusammengelebt hätten.

So vieles hätte sein können. Wenn das Schicksal weniger grausam gewesen, oder Trevrizent nicht an den Gral gebunden, oder Gahmuret nicht gefallen wäre. Mit trübem Blick und schmerzendem Herzen starrte Trevrizent ins Feuer. Mit Sicherheit war es ein Wink Gottes, dass Parzivâl heute, an diesem frostigen Karfreitag, zu ihm gekommen war.

Die Sterne standen wieder einmal so, dass die Kälte Anfortas besonders an seiner Wunde leiden ließ. Sogar Schnee lag, was untypisch für diese Jahreszeit war. Und nicht nur Anfortas litt heute schier unerträgliche Schmerzen, auch Trevrizent in seiner Klause wusste kaum, wie er das grausame Brennen in seinem Herzen bezwingen sollte. Es war Jahre her, dass er sich so deutlich und schmerzhaft an seine eine Nacht mit Gahmuret erinnert hatte. Und das alles nur, weil Parzivâl wie aus dem Nichts hier im Wald aufgetaucht war. Ganz so, wie er damals vor vier Jahren unverhofft vor Munsalvæsche gestanden hatte. Damals hatte er Anfortas nicht erlöst. Aber jetzt?

Zögerlich riskierte einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Neffen. War er am Ende nicht nur Anfortas zum Heil gesandt worden, sondern auch ihm selbst? War die Zeit endlich gekommen, dass ein neuer König das Erbe des Grals antreten würde?

Je länger er Parzivâl im roten Schein des sterbenden Feuers betrachtete, desto leichter wurde ihm ums Herz. Tatsächlich schien es ihm, als würde die grausame Wunde, die seit einem Vierteljahrhundert sein Herz und seinen Geist quälte, sich langsam schließen. Noch immer vermisste er Gahmuret schrecklich, und noch immer gab es so viel, das hätte sein können, aber nie geworden war. Aber es erschien Trevrizent mit einem Mal weniger schlimm.

Müde stand Trevrizent auf. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und die Asche glomm nur noch. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er schlafen ging und aufhörte, sich diese deprimierenden Gedanken zu machen. Vorsichtig, um seinen Neffen nicht zu wecken, legte er sich zu ihm auf das Lager aus Tannenreisig und wickelte sich in seine Wolldecke. Zumindest war Parzivâl noch am Leben. Er würde sein neuer König werden, und sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. Und dieses Wissen hatte etwas ungemein tröstliches.


End file.
